Big Stink
Haikyo sano Kappa (PPP), or the Ruins of the Kappa, was once a strong Crab fortress. Since its destruction, it became a great goblin city, rebuilt in mockery of its former self. Legend of the Five Rings, Third Edition p. 306 The city was renamed the Big Stink, because of the stench produced by the numerous goblins all packed in one place. The Book of the Shadowlands p. 53-55 It was known as '''Ik'tppu'Tutkwauwer' by the Nezumi. Way of the Ratling, p. 128 The city Dozens of goblin tribes would gather here to meet, haggle, debate, and fight in a hideous mockery of human society. Goblins claimed that a great king ruled them here, but no human had ever seen any king, just squabbling tribal warlords. This town became a mockery of the original castle. The dojo became an open market, the sake house selling vile beverages, the geisha house proposed the pleasures of female goblins. Even the temple to Shinsei became a sort of shrine to Fu Leng. The Kuni It was the one place in all of the Shadowlands where the Nezumi and goblin races would not attack each other on sight. The Grasping Paw Tribe sometimes conducted trade there. Way of the Ratling, p. 128 The Kuni family knew of the existence of this city but never spoke of it to anyone outside the clan. This city was presented to Kuni Mokuna by Basher. Since this first visit and a strong warning from Basher, the Kuni were allowed to come in and out of the city freely. The city itself was protected by some Kuni spells and wards to protect it from prying eyes since they considered this city as a living experiment of goblins' civilization. Fallen to the Hiruma The Hiruma managed at one point to retake the castle, managing to hold the place for more three years. Ruins of the Kappa (An Oni's Fury flavor) Omoni rulership When Omoni became the goblin leader the ruins were part of his domains. Big Stink (Lotus flavor) He built there his forge, where he sculpted the flesh of other creatures into more powerful and appealing forms. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 14 Basher's Legacy Basher had gleaned insight into human society, as well as the underlying logic behind such concepts as "money" and government." Basher had imparted these lessons to the goblins in Big Stink, hoping that his race could grow beyond Fu Leng's initial vision. He fathered as many progeny as he possibly could, to grant his race with more goblins like himself for the race to advance. He also passed to his children the importance of breeding the strongest, smartest, and most attractive, by goblin standards, progeny. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 75 Descendants Basher's descendants took over an entire wing of Big Stink, and were even clever enough to hide from the goblins from the Deep Shadowlands when they came to destroy the pseudo-city. Basher's heirs returned and carved their own home out of the ruins. The hut originally occupied by Basher was converted into a combination shrine and library. Secrets of the Shadowlands, pp. 75-76 External Links * Big Stink (Hidden Emperor 6) * Ruins of the Kappa (An Oni's Fury) Category:Crab Clan Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Shadowlands Holdings